puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything About Dogs:Maria
Maria '''known as the Queen Of Clouds is one of the main characters. Maria '''Titles:Queen Of Clouds Gender:Female Age:Now she has 25 years old in human years Birthday:4 of April Sign:Aries Voice Actresses:Jennifer Hale PERSONALITY Maria started as a very bubbly and crazy character that loves to make jokes and plans. She's tomboyish meaning she loves doing things males do and not females in general. When she grows up and becomes a mother her personality doesn't change a lot but she becomes motherly and responsible showing her parents Mara and Maloo she cares about life and not only jokes. She also loves to do mom jokes and loves her son Mayo and her husband Toto a lot. Her personality is inspired on Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic. STORIES IN THE MOVIES Superhero Power: In Superhero Power she becomes Water P.A,a superhero with water powers. Puppy Dog Pals: A Bloody Story: In this horror movie,she along with the rest try to find out who is the mysterious serial killer and find out why he killed innocent people. The Pack Of The Wolfie Ninjas Vs. The Evil Pride: She becomes a cream wolf who is part of The Wolfie Ninjas. Puppy Dog Pals Underwater: In this movie she has a diving suit and with the rest of the team she has a big mission underwater. The Shooting Stars: This movie the Puppy Dog Pals become Shooting Stars, a team who has a HQ and super powers: Her room in the HQ is the green room with a cloud on it with all her favorite things on it and her powers you can go see in the page Shooting Stars (Team). Puppy Dog Pals: An Amazing Team: In this movie she becomes the Queen Of Clouds. APPEARANCE Normal: A cream colored Chihuahua with Brown eyes and a green collar with a cloud shaped pup tag. Water P.A: a whole green suit with a green collar with a wave on it. In Puppy Dog Pals Superheroes her Water P.A appearance is; her tattoo on her right eye is a neon blue water drop and her fur changes from cream color to sea blue. Ninja: She becomes a cream wolf with Brown eyes. Mermaid: She has a green mermaid tail with lighter green stripes. Shooting Stars Outfit: a green suit with the letter M on it. Queen Of Clouds: a white dress with green clouds on it and a green tiara with her name on it. CURIOSITIES * Favorite Food:Cupcakes * Favorite Color:Green * Favorite Hobby:Writing Plans and Playing * Son:Mayo * Husband:Toto * Best Friend:Hissy * Favorite Movie:Pinocchio * Job:Ice Hokey Player * Favorite Singer:Chris Brown * Full Name:Maria Many TRIVIA * Maria is inspired by Pinkie because of the bubbly and crazy personality * The name Maria is a spanish name that means "bitter". * Her favorite animal is the tiger because she loves their stripes. * Maria has a hard relationship with her parents sometimes. * She also loves jumping and water * Her owner is Bob Category:Fanfics